


really, really neat

by tewawoona



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, M/M, only sort of though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tewawoona/pseuds/tewawoona
Summary: Set just after 'The Review!' My first work, actually ^^ very fluffy and cute, hardly angsty at all ~





	

He had hugged Cecil. He had tried to hide it, really he had. But the embrace had been a little too tight and a little too tense and Cecil had noticed. Carlos' heart quavered and he swallowed, nervously. Cecil didn't say anything about it, but there was uncertainty in his eyes as he pulled away and settled his gaze upon Carlos. 

He had told Cecil he wanted to be here, to be in Night Vale, that Night Vale was their home and that he loved him. Ardently, honestly, a little too quickly. Cecil could sense that there was something his lover wasn't saying. He just smiled.

It was late when they were dropped off home. The stars and the lights and the inky pools of sheer darkness... Carlos breathed in sharply as Cecil unlocked the door. The scent of petrichor hung heavily in the air, but it was a refreshing perfume. He thought that Night Vale had never looked so lovely.

Cecil dragged him over to the couch immediately, cuddling into his side and begging to be told everything. Cecil looked eager and delighted, and Carlos pressed a light, almost absent kiss to his temple. He sighed and chewed his lip for a second before looking away, fixing his gaze on a statue of Khoshekh across the room. 

"I want to do something. There's something I want to ask you. I..." Carlos trailed off, fixing his gaze on Cecil. It was a bright, vivid gaze. He shifted a little, sitting more upright, and grabbing one of Cecil's hands in both of his own. 

"Look, Cecil, I - I love you, a lot, right, more than anything, scientifically speaking. I don't want to be a variable in your life. I don't want to hurt you, not like I did this past year, not ever again. You deserve more than a variable. You deserve a constant. You deserve someone who can promise to be there all of the time - or, at least, as much of the time as is humanly possible. Someone who puts you before their work. Someone who treats you with as much adoration as you treat me." Carlos paused, because Cecil was beginning to look frightened. In fact, there were tears welling in his eyes. 

"You're leaving me, aren't you?" Cecil said, voice small but even. 

"No! No, oh my God, no. No no no." Carlos exclaimed, all at once, bringing Cecil's hand to his mouth and kissing it softly. "No, love. Not leaving. No no. I... I want you to marry me, Cecil, if you'll have me. I want to be that person who's there all the time for you. I want you to know how happy you make me and how much I need you and I want to be remembered as Carlos Palmer, not Carlos the Scientist. I want everyone to know that I'm married to you, not to my work. God, Cecil. I've made so many mistakes. I think this past year might have been the biggest one yet. But -" 

Carlos stopped and let go of Cecil's hand. Suddenly he was on the floor, kneeling in front of his boyfriend, holding out something small and dark. A box, it would seem. 

"I think I can fix this one. I want to try. I really want to try. Please, Cecil, would you let me try? Would you marry me?"

He gazed, reverently, almost, up at Cecil. It was a warm, dark, nearly passionate gaze and Cecil could feel the weight of what he was being given somewhere deep inside his core. He was still crying, but they were different tears. Tears of strong emotion and ardent affection. 

"Yes! Yes. Yes, yes, I think... I think that would be... neat!" Cecil said, as Carlos took the ring from the box and slipped it onto Cecil's finger. It was the most vibrant one the jeweler had offered, and Carlos had paid dearly for it. It was a thick silver band intricately engraved with images of the moon and stars. It had a large cushion-cut amethyst surrounded by tiny alternating moonstones and diamonds. 

Cecil cooed at it and admired it upon his hand, completely enthralled. He had always loved shiny things, and he was sure that this was the shiniest, most beautiful thing of all. Well, no. Carlos was the most beautiful. 

Carlos returned to his spot next to Cecil, and he stared, a little dumbly, at him. That was his fiance, wearing his ring, in their living room, on their couch, in their house, in their home. That was his fiance, gorgeous and lovely and blissfully happy, gazing at his own hand with a look of unadulterated joy. He curled himself around Cecil, arms wrapped snugly around the slim waist, nose tucked into the crook of the slender neck, legs thrown across the long lap. 

Cecil ran a hand through Carlos' hair, still holding the other hand out and regarding it with admiration. 

"I thought I was losing you, for a second there... I thought you had come home to stay in Night Vale, but not with me. By yourself. I don't know what I thought. But I'm not. I'm not losing you, and you're here, and you're going to stay, with me, here, and you're going to be my husband, and you're not leaving." Cecil paused, turning to fix an intent gaze upon his fiance. 

"Carlos, that's really, really neat!" He finished, his eyes lighting up as if he were just now realizing the implications of Carlos' proposal. 

Carlos lifted his head, grinning. He kissed lazily at the corner of Cecil's mouth. 

"Yeah. Yeah, it is. It's wonderful. The best, actually. Scientifically speaking, of course." Carlos replied, softly. He was going to fix things. Things were already being fixed. Cecil was safe, and Cecil felt loved. These were the most important things. There would still be difficult moments. There would still be things that were hard. But it would be okay. Carlos was going to make it okay, with Cecil's help. Things were going to be neat, even. Really, really neat.


End file.
